


A deux

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adorable, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Mycroft Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Mycroft n'est plus seul dans sa grande maison maintenant.





	

Les matins ensemble avait changé pas mal de chose pour Greg, comme pour Mycroft, son compagnon avait sa fille parfois, mais Holmes... Holmes avait oublié ce qu'était avoir de la compagnie.  
  
Il avait oublié lorsque quelqu'un souriait heureux de se réveiller et vous voir. Il avait oublié les bruits d'une maison habité, les discutions au calme, la tendresse des gestes avant de partir.  
  
Tout ça, Greg le lui comblait. Ses matins morne et gris étaient à présent joyeux et coloré. Et chaque matin avant de partir Mycroft le remerciait et Greg l'embrassait. C'était leur habitude.


End file.
